


Как Лэнс корову продавал

by Madoshi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cows, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: См. название





	Как Лэнс корову продавал

**Author's Note:**

> До этого фика мои знания о коровах исчерпывались книжкой Хэрриота «О всех созданиях больших и малых», поэтому если среди читателей есть фермеры или ветеринары, которые укажут мне на ошибки, с удовольствием поправлю найденные на просторах интернета факты. (Забавно, но если набрать в гугле фразу «Интересные факты о коровах», выпрыгивает несколько статей ровно с таким названием.)
> 
> Благодарю моих бет Алгоритмизацию и Lindwurm

В то судьбоносное для всего человечества утро Лэнс проснулся нетипично для себя рано. До общей побудки по Гарнизону.  
  
Он чувствовал себя прекрасно, в голове пели жаворонки, на душе цвели розы. Все потому, что спал он не один. И, для разнообразия, вовсе не с кем-то из своих племяшек, которых что-то напугало ночью; и не с Ханком, потому что они заболтались за полночь, да так и заснули вповалку. И даже не с Пидж, потому что Лэнс пытался заставить ее лечь в приемлемое время, и пока укладывал, умотался сам, так что рухнул тут же поверх покрывала. Нет! В самом что ни на есть том самом смысле, когда взрослые люди «спят вместе»!  
  
Наконец-то! Это случилось!  
  
И даже то, что его партнер по кровати намотал на себя все одеяло (зачем-то выставив босую пятку), и Лэнс проснулся, по сути, от того, что продрог, не омрачало его хорошего настроения.  
  
«Надо сделать ему что-нибудь хорошее, — размышлял он, выходя в коридор. — Например, завтрак… Или… О! Молочный коктейль! Давненько мы не пили молочных коктейлей!»  
  
С этими мыслями он изменил направление движения и вместо столовой, которая в Гарнизоне по случаю всеобщего аврала работала круглосуточно, направился в стойло Кальтенекер.  
  
При Гарнизоне вообще-то держали животных. Кроликов, морских свинок, собак, нескольких обезьян: на них проводили испытания. Поэтому имелся даже маленький ветеринарный кабинет.  
  
Большая часть этого зверинца умудрилась пережить четыре года галранской осады — возможно, благодаря тому, что ветеринарного врача Гарнизона боялся даже Айверсон. Милейшая женщина доктор Кхуши, просто милейшая.  
  
Несмотря на то, что ее крохотное хозяйство никак не подходило для содержания коровы, она приняла Кальтенекер с распростертыми объятиями, заставила кадетов расчистить для нее небольшой загон (бывшую кладовку), и даже заготовить сена. Правда, зачем-то заперла кладовку на замок, один ключ оставила у себя, а второй оставила Лэнсу.  
  
Лэнс просто повесил этот ключ на маленькой вспомогательной кухне, которой иногда пользовался Ханк для своих кулинарных изысканий, благо, она была по пути к загону.  
  
Заглянув на кухню сейчас, он ключа не увидел.  
  
Неужели Ханк уже встал и зачем-то решил подоить Кальтенекер? Или Аллура отправилась с ней пообщаться?  
  
Лэнс пожал плечами и неторопливо направился к ангару, рассчитывая, что застанет там одного из своих друзей и вывалит на него/нее свежайшие новости: о том, что они! С Китом! Наконец-то! Ну, ты понимаешь?!  
  
Не доходя двух коридоров до ангара, Лэнс услышал истошное мычание. Это его насторожило. Уж конечно, все паладины к этому времени выучили, с какого бока подходить к Кальтенекер! Может, доктор Кхуши решила ей сделать прививку?..  
  
Лэнс ускорил шаг, даже побежал. И оказался перед зрелищем, к которому совершенно не был готов: двое сомнительных типов, одетых в какое-то тряпье, с замотанными платками лицами, пытались вытащить Кальтенекер из загона. Один обмотал ее рога веревками и тащил за них, другой пытался подпереть сзади, уворачиваясь от хвоста и копыт.  
  
— Так, — сказал Лэнс, скорее удивленно, чем зло. — Что это происходит?  
  
Первое, о чем он подумал: доктор Кхуши поручила кому-то из кадетов сменить дислокацию Кальтенекер. Ну те, разумеется, и оделись похуже. Но зачем заматывать лица?  
  
Тот, кто тащил корову за рога, ойкнул женским голосом, развернулся и бросился прочь по коридору, топоча тяжелыми ботинками. Второй, тот, что обретался на навозном конце Кальтенекер, тоже попытался бежать, но обойти упитанную корову, которая очень на тебя раздражена, не так-то просто. Несложившийся похититель замешкался, и Лэнс без особых проблем скрутил его, положив носом в пол.  
  
Кто бы он ни был, драться он не умел даже на уровне физической подготовки кадетов.  
  
— Так-так-так, — проговорил Лэнс. — Что это тут творится? Похищаем имущество паладинов?  
  
Он по-прежнему был больше удивлен, чем зол. Если поначалу в Гарнизоне к новоприбывшим относились настороженно, то после битвы с Сендаком и неубиваемым робозверем готовы были чуть ли не на руках носить. Выжившие гражданские относились как бы не с большим пиететом. В восстанавливаемом городе уже пооткрывались всякие харчевни и мелочные лавки; так вот, если Лэнс и остальные выбирались туда в паладинских доспехах, платить приходилось только в тех, которые держали инопланетяне.  
  
Чтобы кто-то решил украсть нечто, принадлежащее паладину? (Технически даже двум, но Пидж с самого начала свалила заботу на Кальтенекер на одного Лэнса). Представить это было трудно.  
  
— Собаки на сене вы, а не паладины, — взвыл барахтавшийся под ним тип. — Сами не ам и другим не даете!  
  
— Съесть Кальтенекер?! — а вот теперь Лэнс начал злиться. — По гамбургерам стосковался?! Да я тебя самого сейчас приготовлю!  
  
— Нет! — в голосе горя-похитителя послышался самый настоящий шок. — Я скорее съем собственную руку! Мы бы о ней заботились — как о родной! Ей бы лучше было! Простор, солнышко! Травка! И мы собирались вам заплатить… потом. Все равно у вас тут она зря простаивает! Это преступление перед человечеством, между прочим!  
  
— Та-ак… — это уже становилось интереснее. — Я тебя сейчас отпущу, но не дергайся. Я тебя держу под прицелом. И не кричи.  
  
Ни под каким прицелом Лэнс, конечно, его не держал: как-то подрастерял привычку брать с собой баярд, выходя из комнаты в пижаме и в халате. К хорошему быстро привыкаешь.  
  
— Угу, — буркнул похититель.  
  
Лэнс отпустил парня и слез у него со спины. Тот, потирая руки и постанывая, медленно выпрямился.  
  
Похититель был совсем молодым, ненамного старше Лэнса. Загорелый, даже обгорелый, с облезшим носом. На носу у него сидели проволочные очки, одно стекло треснуло. Лэнс понадеялся, что давно, и что это не он виноват: от Сэма Холта он знал, что оптические стекла на Земле сейчас в большом дефиците.  
  
— Ну и кто ты такой?  
  
— Меня зовут Радж Паркер, я младший партнер на молочной ферме «Новые горизонты», — сказал похититель с таким апломбом, будто сообщал о королевском титуле.  
  
— Здесь есть молочная ферма? — удивился Лэнс.  
  
— Одна из пяти, оставшихся на Земле, — сухо ответил Паркер. — Слушайте, вы ведь Красный паладин Лэнс? Владелец этой коровы?  
  
— Допустим, — Лэнс скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Черт, наконец-то я до вас добрался! Может, все-таки, уделите мне минут пять?  
  
— По-моему, я уже уделил вам больше, — пробурчал Лэнс.  
  
Называется, собрался сделать приятное и продлить ощущение Той Самой Ночи. Не везет так не везет.  
  
— Прошу прощения, но в какой-то степени вы сами виноваты… — Паркер протер лоб своим маскировочным платком. — Ух, ну я и запарился, пока толкал вашу голштинскую красотку… Просто через всю эту бюрократию не пробиться! Будущее человечества на кону, а вы тут развели… коммунистический строй!  
  
Напор неудавшегося воришки настолько обескуражил Лэнса, что он сам не заметил, как начал защищаться:  
  
— Слушайте, если вы хотели поговорить, так можно просто письмо написать! У меня есть электронная почта! И канал в Твиттере.  
  
— Я писал, что есть деловое предложение, но вы не реагировали, — с праведным возмущением сообщил Паркер. — А в Твиттере вы меня заблокировали!  
  
Лэнс виновато вспомнил, что действительно, все письма и сообщения, которые начинались с фраз типа «у нас для вас выгодное предложение», он, не читая, отправлял в спам или в черный список. Очень уж много их сыпалось, и чем дальше (по мере того, как восстанавливали электроснабжение и народ вновь обзаводился гаджетами), тем больше.  
  
— Ну что ж, — Лэнс вздохнул, — давайте поговорим. Только помогите Кальтенекер обратно загнать. Это работенка не для одного.  
  
— Да уж знаю, — фыркнул Паркер. — Я, как-никак, специалист.  
  
Кальтенекер приподняла хвост и невозмутимо облегчилась. Прямо на ботинки специалисту.

***

Обычно Кит просыпался быстро, но в то утро ему никак не хотелось вылезать из-под одеяла. Было тепло, сонно и как-то особенно уютно. Может быть, из-за слабого запаха ванили, который прицепился к подушке и никак не хотел отпускать…

Секунду. С каких пор его подушка пахнет ванилью?

Кит рывком сел и тут же сообразил, что он в комнате Лэнса. И подушка под ним, соответственно, подушка Лэнса. А вот самого Лэнса в комнате не наблюдается.

Желудок Кита, фигурально выражаясь, упал куда-то в пятки. Значит, Лэнс все-таки передумал. Решил, что нафиг ему нужен Кит с его темпераментом и эмоциональным багажом, когда есть Аллура, которая со всех сторон лучше, и куча других девушек (и парней!), которые пачками готовы вешаться на любого из паладинов.

«Отставить панику, — сказал он себе. — Ты слишком мнителен. Наверняка Лэнс пошел делать романтический завтрак в постель и в любую секунду заявится сюда с подносом. Подожди секунд десять».

Прошло десять секунд. Лэнс не появился.

Кит даже лег в постель и закрыл голову одеялом, чтобы сделать вид, что только что проснулся, когда Лэнс войдет. Примерно через минуту ему стало душно, и одеяло пришлось откинуть.

Еще через минуту на его ногах материализовался тяжелый вес.

Кит со вздохом сел и потрепал Космо по мохнатому загривку.

— Ладно, — сказал он вслух, — значит, Лэнс все-таки хочет, чтобы я выметался из его каюты нахрен.

Космо издал жалобный звук, и Кит ощутил знакомое подташнивание, которое бывает, когда все атомы твоего тела вдруг меняются местами. Через долю секунды он обнаружил, что завис в воздухе над мягким диваном, на который тут же упал.

— Что за…

Панически оглядевшись, Кит понял, что оказался в маленькой «кают-компании» — помещении по соседству с их комнатами, которые паладины (в основном Пидж и Ханк) приспособили под свой собственный штаб. Здесь стояли несколько пластиковых досок с полустертыми уравнениями, диван и широкий стол-верстак, заваленный полуразобранными проектами и заставленный ноутбуками. Сейчас за одним из ноутбуков сидел Лэнс, взлохмаченный, в халате поверх пижамы. Он так напряженно смотрел в экран, что даже никак не отреагировал на появление Кита на диване. В голом виде, между прочим.

К счастью, никого кроме Лэнса в комнате не было, а Лэнс его повидал прошлой ночью во всяких видах. Но все-таки одно дело ночью, а другое — в ярко освещенной комнате и в рабочей обстановке!

Кит отчаянно покраснел и прошипел:

— Предатель! Забери меня отсюда! В мою комнату!

Космо, приземлившийся на другой край дивана, свернулся клубком, проигнорировав слова Кита.

А вот Лэнс как раз отреагировал: вздрогнул, поднял голову и уставился на Кита ошалелыми глазами поверх экрана ноутбука.

— Кит! — сказал он отчаянным тоном. — Ты знаешь, что коровы ощущают магнитное поле Земли и всегда располагаются на пастбище в соответствии с его линиями?

Кит моргнул. Лэнс всегда умудрялся его удивлять, но не настолько же.

— А?

— А еще, — продолжил Лэнс с еще большим трагическим надрывом, — им очень важен распорядок дня! Если его не соблюдать, корова может даже заболеть!

Кит почувствовал под собой какое-то подобие твердой почвы.

— Мой па только куриц держал, но тоже по часам кормил, — сказал он. — А что? Ты доить умеешь, а содержать — нет?

— Я два лета в детстве жил на ферме у деда, — отмахнулся Лэнс, — понахватался всяких мелочей… О, и прикинь, до нашествия галра в мире насчитывалось более тысячи пород коров и зебу!

— Кто такие зебу?

— Близкие родственники коров, неважно. Их, похоже, уже не осталось… Выжили представители около двадцати пород, в основном, в Азии. В остатках интернета зарегистрировано всего три молочные фермы, общее поголовье насчитывает десять коров! Во всем Западном полушарии! Им колют гормоны, чтобы они давали молоко, а потом это молоко обменивают на питательные концентраты у таужирцев по тарифу сто литров за один, они от молока балдеют.

Кит начал догадываться, к чему идет дело.

— И ни одного быка не осталось? — включился он в разговор.

В конце концов, он не зря был предводителем сверхмалой группы бойцов, от которой зависела судьба Вселенной. Он привык приспосабливаться к неожиданным обстоятельствам.

— Плодовитых — нет, но это неважно, есть замороженные эмбрионы и сперма. Но ни одну из коров пока не удалось успешно оплодотворить. То ли стресс, то ли ионизация атмосферы от пушек галра на них так подействовала, квизнак их знает. Есть проекты создания искусственных коровьих маток, но это сложно.

— А Кальтенекер совершенно здорова? — предположил Кит.

— Бинго! — Лэнс просиял. — И я знаю это точно, потому что как-то в Замке она сильно заскучала, и я попросил Корана перенастроить под нее одну из медкапсул. Ух, доложу я, было тяжело ее туда затащить… кстати, ты знал, что корову нельзя заставить спускаться по ступенькам?.. Ты тогда был у Клинков, но мы с Ханком… — Лэнс осекся. — Постой, почему ты без одежды?

— Неважно, — пробурчал Кит.

Ему хотелось только одного: быстрее исчезнуть с глаз Лэнса, выкинуть из головы этот разговор и вообще заняться старым-добрым планированием боевых операций.

— Нет, стой, серьезно, ты же должен еще спать… — начал Лэнс.

— Космо меня сюда зачем-то притащил, — устало перебил его Кит. — Слушай, просто одолжи мне свой халат, и я пойду к себе.

— К себе? Нет! — Лэнс вскочил так резко, что его стул полетел на пол. — Кит, не бросай меня! Я в ужасе! Жизнь меня к этому не готовила! Ты должен мне помочь!

Кит чуть было не расхохотался. В этом весь Лэнс.

— Лэнс. Я проснулся пять минут назад. Дай мне умыться, почистить зубы, а потом вываливай свой очередной кризис. Ладно?

Глаза Лэнса расширились еще сильнее.

— Черт! Квизнак! Я совсем забыл! Я же хотел сделать тебе молочный коктейль, но наткнулся на коров воров! То есть воров коров! Нет, черт, так можно сказать? На коровьих воров, короче.

— На кого?..

Но Лэнс проигнорировал вопрос.

— Извини, что я тебя бросил одного в комнате! Как мне загладить вину?

Этот идиот повалился на колени перед диваном и уставился на Кита большими честнющими глазами снизу вверх. Даже не поймешь, шутит или всерьез.

Кит закатил глаза и хотел было сказать, что пусть для начала даст халат прикрыться, а там посмотрим, но в этот момент в дверном проеме кто-то кашлянул.

И Кит, и Лэнс замерли.

«Любой боже, кто меня слышит! — вознес Кит краткую молитву. — Пожалуйста, только не Широ!»

Он медленно повернул голову. На пороге кают-компании стояла Пидж, уже в кадетской форме и с кружкой гадкого растворимого кофе (другого в Гарнизоне не водилось, да и за это-то нужно было благодарить запасы времен Третьей мировой).

— Я очень рада, что вы наконец сбросили свое сексуальное напряжение, — сказала она шелковым голосом, — но я здесь работаю. Так что если еще раз застану кого-то из вас тут без штанов, недосчитаетесь частей тела.

— Пидж! — радостно воскликнул Лэнс, вскакивая. — Ты-то нам и нужна!

— Не для этого! — взвизгнула Пидж, прикрывая глаза рукой, потому что, вскочив, Лэнс открыл ей полный обзор на Кита. — Мне еще нет восемнадцати!

— Что значит «нет восемнадцати»? Как покупать со мной корову, так ты взрослая, а как нести ответственность, так нет?

— О господи! Лэнс, я не хочу знать, как корова вписывается в ваши кинки!

— Что?! Какие, нафиг, кинки! Я говорю о судьбе человечества! Эта ноша слишком тяжела для меня одного!

Ужас в голосе Пидж был так силен, а пафос ответа Лэнса так неподделен, что Кит не выдержал и расхохотался. Но это еще было бы ничего. Хуже, что он параллельно потянулся за какими-то распечатками, чтобы прикрыться, и свалился с дивана. Позорнейшим образом, как будто и не было многих лет боевой подготовки.

Так началась многодневная эпопея по продаже Кальтенекер. И Кит решил, что падение было своего рода предзнаменованием.

***

Лэнс ничуть не сомневался, что Пидж — его ангел-спаситель. А что. Ангелы из Ветхого Завета, между прочим, те еще страшные твари. И ужасные. Пидж вполне соответствовала.

Сейчас она сидела на вертящемся стуле, положив на колени блокнот как оружие, и, судя по всему, готова была вести переговоры с главой какой-нибудь крупной корпорации.

— Прежде всего, — сказала она, — самое главное. Сколько они тебе предлагают за Кальтенекер?

— Дело не в деньгах, — Лэнс драматично упал на диван, который застонал под его весом. — Я тебе серьезно говорю, дело в судьбе человечества! И в судьбе Кальтенекер! Нужно не просто решить, кто ей лучше распорядится, но и у кого ей самой будет лучше!

— Вопрос денег, тем не менее, тоже играет роль, — пожала Пидж плечами. — Деньги — это показатель мотивации.

— Ась?

— Говорю, чем больше они готовы предложить, тем серьезнее у них намерения. И тем лучше они смогут заботиться о Кальтенекер, если уж на то пошло.

— Деньги ничего не говорят о любви!

— Лэнс, — Пидж вздохнула и ущипнула себя за переносицу. — Они все хотят получить ее бесплатно, так?

— Ну-у… В тех предложениях, которые пришли мне на почту, по сути, да. Откуда на Земле сейчас деньги? Либо долговые расписки в ГАКах, либо в процентах с прибыли.

— Процент с прибыли — это серьезно, — покачала головой Пидж, — это может тебе помочь, когда вы с Китом решите уволиться из спасителей вселенной и купить домик у моря.

— Думаешь, Кит согласится на море? — Лэнс слегка воспрял. — Он же любит пустыню, я боялся, что он не захочет к морю, но знаешь, есть разные варианты, где все рядом! Вот, например, побережье Персидского залива…

— Так, стоп! — Пидж посмотрела на Лэнса с недоверием и даже беспокойством. — Во-первых, не отвлекайся. Во-вторых, вы с Китом только разок переспали, и ты уже планируешь совместную жизнь?

Лэнс почувствовал, что краснеет, и постарался замаскировать неловкость, перейдя в нападение.

— Я просто ответственно подхожу к отношениям! Ты же меня знаешь!

Пидж вздохнула.

— Да, к сожалению. И почему-то до сих пор удивляюсь… Ладно. К делу. То есть финансово мы их не проранжируем. Дальше. Давай перейдем к твоей судьбе человечества. Кто из них сможет лучше всего воспользоваться… м-м-м, потенциалом Кальтенекер?

— Ну… ферма на Миссисипи вроде побольше? Я нашел в Сети фотографии. Но на той, которая в Канаде, остались доильные аппараты и все такое…

— Лэнс, на весь континент десять коров! Какие доильные аппараты! К этим буренкам, небось, допускаются только ветеринары с десятилетним стажем в стерильных костюмах, которые доят их руками под классическую музыку! Это все неважно. У какой из ферм наибольшие торговые обороты? При какой есть лаборатория? Где хозяйство больше всего диверсифицировано — где-то же они берут еду для коров, скорее всего, сами выращивают?

Лэнс почувствовал себя как на экзамене. Нет, хуже: к экзаменам он все-таки готовился. Как во сне про экзамен, когда тебе приходится сдавать предмет, которого даже в расписании не стояло и ты понятия не имеешь, как выглядит преподаватель, а потом оказывается, что как Заркон.

— Не знаю… — пробормотал Лэнс.

— А про людей знаешь? Где работники самые опытные? Чем они занимались до вторжения? Как эти фермы вообще пережили четыре года под галра? Это все очень важно.

Лэнс только беспомощно пожал плечами.

— Так я для этого тебя и попросил помочь. Я хотел с ними встретиться сам, посмотреть, кто чем дышит. А ты бы мне составила список вопросов, чтобы я посмотрел, что там проверить.

— Список я, конечно, составлю, не вопрос, — Пидж постучала карандашом по губам. — Только надо подходить к этому с умом. У тебя есть сверхценный ресурс, нельзя отдавать его в руки кому попало только потому, что они показались тебе симпатичными ребятами. И один фиксированный чек-лист много не даст… Нет, надо устроить тендер. Пусть представят документацию, проекты...

— Тендер? — поразился Лэнс. — Это что-то вроде барбекю?

— Нет, это конкурс! — глаза Пидж дьявольски блеснули. — Все равно как государство выбирает подрядчиков для оборонного проекта. Мне папа про них рассказывал.

— Конкурс соискателей на сердце и копыто Кальтенекер! — щелкнул пальцами Лэнс. — Мне это нравится! Надо сделать плакат с сердечками!

Пидж хлопнула себя по лицу и провела рукой вниз.

— Только из пижамы сначала переоденься, — сказала она неразборчиво, потому что ладонь вывернула губы.

— Есть, капитан! — Лэнс молодцевато отдал честь и побежал переодеваться.

Правда, через секунду снова заглянул в комнату и спросил:

— Так серьезно, что думаешь насчет Персидского залива? Киту этот вариант понравится?

Пидж только застонала.

***

Пидж была почти уверена, что Лэнс шутил про плакат с Кальтенекер и сердечками. Ей следовало бы знать лучше. Как будто два года дружбы с Лэнсом ее ничему не научили!

Плакат действительно украшал импровизированную сцену, устроенную перед казармами Гарнизона. Кальтенекер вышла замечательно: Лэнс прифотошопил крупную фотографию ее морды, поэтому на плакате хорошо было видно, какие у нее большие, блестящие глаза, а также длинные и густые ресницы.

Сердечки тоже получились замечательно: одно розовое, другое голубое. В блестках.

Такими же розовыми и голубыми сердечками была украшена и сама сцена, и три импровизированные трибуны на ней, и костюм Лэнса, стоявшего у края сцены за микрофоном.

Как сказал ей папа, увидев все это, «если бы государственные тендеры проходили именно так, писать отчет было бы куда веселее».

— Приветствую всех собравшихся! — воскликнул Лэнс и помахал всем рукой. — Ну, меня вы все знаете, я ваш единственный и неповторимый Лэнси-Лэнс, Синий паладин Красного льва, спаситель Вселенной и герой-любовник — хотя должен огорчить многих присутствующих, я уже занят! Зачем мы собрались, вы тоже знаете — решить судьбу и счастье еще одной спасительницы человечества, прекрасной Кальтенекер! Вот она еще свободна и готова принимать претендентов. Представляю вам виновницу торжества.

На заднике сцены появилась проекция видео с Кальтенекер в загоне. Собравшиеся послушно зааплодировали.

Самое удивительное, что собравшихся действительно было много. Пидж совершенно не ожидала, что Лэнсова идея «провести конкурс» вызовет такой ажиотаж. Пришли почти все кадеты и офицеры, свободные от вахты, члены их семей, многие инопланетяне, которые работали на восстановлении города и жили вблизи Гарнизона. Айверсон ворчал, что пришлось выписать много временных пропусков.

Были даже репортеры: двое молодых ребят, один из них с камерой. Пидж их знала: они пытались возродить «независимые СМИ», чтобы у понемногу приходящего в себя населения Земли был источник новостей помимо официальной пресс-службы Гарнизона. Пока без особого успеха: Пидж иногда подкидывала им материал, но постоянного источника внутри Гарнизона у них не было, поэтому им приходилось довольствоваться слухами и сплетнями. Людей же пока больше интересовали насущные новости. Редчайшая ситуация в человеческой истории!

Сама Пидж сидела напротив сцены с ноутбуком на коленях, обеспечивая информационную поддержку конкурса. Это давало ей неплохой обзор и на зрителей, и на трибуны участников.

Рядом с ней, сложив руки на груди, сидел Кит, и сверлил всех окружающих взглядами так, будто подозревал на каждом минимум потайное взрывное устройство.

— И претенденты! Начнем слева направо…

Лэнс жестом шоумена указал на стоящего за первой трибуной молодого человека в кепке и очках. Тот кисло улыбнулся и помахал рукой публике.

— Радж Паркер, представитель фермы «Новые горизонты»! Их ферма занимает двадцать гектаров почти не радиоактивной земли, на ней работает двадцать опытных агрономов и сельхозтехников. Они представили нам бизнес-план использования бизнес-ресурсов на двадцати листах. Спасибо, Радж, не думаю, что мне когда-нибудь еще понадобится снотворное!

Зрители послушно засмеялись. Паркер улыбнулся еще кислее.

— Далее, Эйб Джонсон, представитель семейной фермы Джонсонов! — медведеподобный гигант с окладистой бородой за следующей трибуной помахал рукой-лопатой. Улыбался он или нет, понять было сложно.

Лэнс, между тем, продолжал представление.

— Они славятся отличными фермерскими традициями, берущими начало еще в старой доброй Америке конца двадцатого века! Пра-прадед Эйба совершил дауншифт — не знаю, что это, надеюсь, было не больно — и занялся экологическим землепользованием. Сегодня они пытаются разводить лосей, но готовы заняться и коровами. Джонсонов должна была представлять глава семьи и мама Эйба, Ирен Джонсон, но вчера ее боднул лосенок, и визит сюда пришлось отложить. Пожелаем миссис Джонсон скорейшего срастания ребер!

Снова аплодисменты.

— И наш третий участник — Та-н-Гхир из производственной группы «Киинсхулер»! — Пидж даже немного впечатлилась: Лэнс выговорил имя третьего участника и название его организации без запинки. — Он с товарищами прилетел на Землю для поиска просветления и смысла жизни, что на самом деле такой таужирский бизнес-сленг, если вы меня понимаете.

Выждав немного и поняв, что смеха не последует, Лэнс скороговоркой продолжил:

— Их производственная группа выступает против использования молока в рекреационных целях. Они собираются наладить производство антидепрессантов на его основе. В случае, если Кальтенекер достанется им, они обязуются не вывозить ее с Земли и безвозмездно передать первых трех телят в Фонд возрождения человечества!

Снова аплодисменты, на сей раз пожиже.

Пухленький, как все таужирцы, Та-н-Гхир поднял две верхние ручки и помахал ими, одновременно мерцая ротовым аппаратом.

— Итак, — продолжил Лэнс, — все трое участников заранее подали нашему уважаемому жюри, — он широким жестом махнул в сторону Пидж и все еще хмурящегося Кита, — свои подробные бизнес-планы и уже ответили на вопросы тестов, посвященные коровам! Всего претендентов на Кальтенекер было пять, но эти трое набрали больше всего баллов по результатам оценки. Теперь мы хотим оценить их не с помощью тестов, а с помощью настоящей, глубокой проверки!

Последовали жидкие хлопки.

Пидж слегка обиделась: по ее мнению, тесты заслуживали куда большего уважения. Она составляла их сама и очень гордилась. Там были вопросы типа «в чем заключается профилактика мастита у коров в условиях ручного доения?» (правильный ответ: соблюдение санитарного режима и использование щадящих методов дойки) и «сколько у коровы пальцев?» (правильный ответ: двадцать).

— И начнем мы с простого вопроса, — продолжил Лэнс. — Какой породы наша Кальтенекер?

Первым отвечать выпало Раджу Паркеру.

— Исходя из сочетания ее экстерьера и веса, я могу заключить, что это голштинская порода, — веско сказал он. — Очень характерно, например, вымя с четко выступающими венами.

Не дожидаясь своей очереди, немедленно возмутился Эйб Джонсон.

— Экстерьер! — пробасил он. — Что вы, очкарики, можете понимать! На нрав коровы надо смотреть! И как доится! И жирность, жирность молока! Куда с такой жирностью голштинская? Это же голландская, как пить дать!

— Как пить дать? — взвился Паркер. — Да я бы такого специалиста, с позволения сказать, и на пушечный выстрел к Кальтенекер не подпустил!

— Так, спасибо, ваша позиция понятна! — Лэнс замахал руками. — Давайте послушаем нашего третьего участника!

Ротовой аппарат таужирца замерцал.

— Вопрос представляется мне бессмысленным, — проговорил инопланетянин вежливым тоном, — по двум причинам. Во-первых, породу можно определить простейшей генетической экспертизой вместо неточной визуальной оценки. Во-вторых, различия между породами коров невелики. Нет болезней, которые бы угрожали одной породе и были бы безвредны для другой. Ответ на этот вопрос никак не повлияет на уход за Кальтенекер. Если же говорить о скрещивании и селекции, то все рожденные ею телята в обозримом будущем будут развиваться из уже оплодотворенных эмбрионов, чья породная принадлежность прекрасно известна.

Лэнс смотрел на третьего участника в некотором обалдении. Кажется, зрители разделяли его реакцию: по ним прокатилась волна неуверенных хлопков, которые быстро стихли. Парень с камерой подошел к сцене и попытался снять таужирца крупным планом.

Кит рядом с Пидж завозился, изменив позу.

— А мне нравится этот Та-н-Гхир. Деловой мужик.

— Таужирцы гермафродиты, — рассеянно поправила его Пидж. — У них просто тембры голосов разные, мы их воспринимаем как женские или мужские.

— Какая разница?

Лэнс тем временем снова перехватил внимание публики.

— ...перейдем к практической проверке!

Двое молодых ребят в оранжевой кадетской униформе выкатили на сцену странное сооружение: металлическую раму, на которой, покачиваясь, висели два надутых шара, густо обсыпанные голубыми индикаторными лампочками. Пидж не сразу сообразила, что она смотрит на макет коровьего вымени в натуральную величину, только без коровы. Над шарами на раме сверху крепилась опрокинутая пластиковая бутыль, полная ярко-голубой жидкости. Того же самого цвета, который в незапамятные времена использовали для рекламы прокладок.

— Вы смотрите на уникальное творение рук Желтого паладина! — с гордостью заявил Лэнс. — Сейчас все кандидаты продемонстрируют навыки дойки. Красный цвет индикаторов означает, что сенсоры зарегистрировали неправильное давление, которое причинит корове дискомфорт и может стать причиной заболевания! Голубой — что все в порядке!

Пидж еле удержалась от очередного фейспалма. Она знала, что если будет поддаваться этому желанию всякий раз, когда Лэнс отчебучит что-нибудь эдакое, у нее на лбу появится синяк задолго до окончания конкурса.

Вместо этого она наклонилась к Киту и сказала:

— Господи, он и Ханка втянул в этот фарс! Надеюсь, Лэнс просто великолепен в постели, а то я тебе здорово сочувствую.

У Кита густо покраснели уши, но покерфейсу он не изменил.

— Понятия не имею, мне не с чем сравнивать.

Пидж только приподняла брови.

Неожиданно Кит вскочил с места, сунул два пальца в рот и свистнул. А потом громко и мощно зааплодировал.

Слегка ошарашенные зрители подхватили, и вот уже Лэнс, сияя, широко раскланивался, вопя в микрофон:

— Спасибо, спасибо, рад, что вы по достоинству оценили мою идею! Итак, мистер Паркер, прошу! У вас есть три минуты! Да, и не обрызгайтесь, эта синяя жидкость оставляет пятна. Количество брызг тоже будет влиять на ваши очки, мы ведь не хотим потерять ценное молоко!

На взгляд Пидж, Паркер показал себя достойно: красных огоньков было мало, и большей частью на болтающихся «сосках». Как можно подоить корову, не сжимая их, она вообще не представляла!

...Но Эйб Джонсон как-то умудрился. Он долго прилаживался под «коровой», пыхтел, сопел — а потом осторожно сжал каждый сосок широченной ладонью, и синяя жидкость полилась в прозрачную тару почти ровной струей, на радость зрителям. Красных индикаторов загорелось очень мало, может быть, пять или шесть.

— Превосходный результат! — с энтузиазмом выкрикнул Лэнс. — Теперь посмотрим, удастся ли нашему третьему участнику его превзойти!

Таужирец прилаживался еще дольше бородача. Пидж подумала, что с таким туловищем, похожим на скафандр, это будет особенно трудно. Но в конце концов космическая тихоходка* как-то справилась, обхватив один сосок сразу четырьмя своими ручками. И сжала.

Синяя жидкость полилась, как из крана. Ни единого красного огонька не вспыхнуло на вымени.

Лэнс только и мог, что присвистнуть.

Когда таужирец, гордо покачиваясь при ходьбе, вернулся на свое место, был объявлен третий конкурс.

— Прошу вас, расскажите о себе! За что вы любите коров вообще и за что готовы полюбить Кальтенекер в частности. Я уверен, она оценит! — на этих словах Лэнс подмигнул. — Но порядок выступающих мы поменяем. Почему бы на сей раз первым не выступить уважаемому Та-н-Гхиру, который так нас удивил раньше?

Таужирец не стал колебаться. Как только все глаза обратились к нему, он начал говорить:

— В нашей культуре есть традиция петь хвалебные песни. Но мы не знали, как положено слагать эти песни в культуре землян. Тем более, у вас этих культур до нашествия галра было очень много. У нас тоже когда-то было много культур, пока галра не уничтожили почти все. Надеемся поэтому, что вы не обидитесь, что мы взяли за образец один из ваших наиболее известных поэтических текстов.

С этими словами таужирец раздулся пошире, как будто набрал воздуха, и начал рассказывать с хорошими, выверенными интонациями профессионального диктора.

— Что алмаз между галькой и сланцем, то корова моя между другими скотами! Вымя ее медоносно и обильно, дарует забвение и отдохновение. Прекрасна возлюбленная моя, и пятна ее — краса ее…

К удивлению Пидж, Кит начал корчиться от смеха. Сама она не понимала, в чем дело. Красиво же рассказывает! Интересно, что за поэтический текст он взял образцом? Без рифмы же. Может, таужирцы не поняли, что такое поэзия. С другой стороны, Пидж и сама в поэзии не очень разбиралась.

— Ох, ну молодцы… ну дают… — бормотал Кит, кусая костяшки пальцев.

Лэнс на сцене слушал, как зачарованный, и даже поаплодировал, когда таужирец закончил.

— Вот как надо петь серенады! — воскликнул он. — Какой полезный урок всем нам, счастливо состоящим в отношениях!

Кит резко перестал смеяться.

— Слушай, — сказал он Пидж, — как ты думаешь, он не собирается мне читать стихи? — на его лице медленно проступило выражение ужаса. — Или... может быть, он хочет, чтобы я ему читал стихи?!

Настала очередь Пидж тихонько ржать.

Следующим выступал Эйб Джонсон.

Он весомо произнес:

— Корова — главная скотина! Мы сразу знали, что даже если мы нашествие переживем, то без коров не выживем! Наша ферма в предгорьях, нам повезло. Поэтому, когда прятались в пещерах, коров тоже с собой взяли. Сами недоедали, а их кормили. И спасли бы лучшую часть стада, если бы галра не нашли нас по выделениям метана! — он воинственно выставил бороду. — Но даже тогда нам двух коров и теленка-бычка удалось спрятать. Мы их развели по разным пещерам, и каждый день всех троих обходили. Так они у нас и дожили до конца нашествия. Всей семьей им корм искали.

Последним к микрофону вышел Паркер. Он явно нервничал, закономерно опасаясь, что его шансы после предыдущих выступлений не слишком высоки. Достав из кармана пиджака бумажку, он прочитал:

— Сельское хозяйство — магия нашего времени. Мы летаем в космос, к другим планетам Солнечной системы. Теперь, с алтейскими двигателями, будем летать к звездам. Инопланетяне прилетают к нам. Но мы до сих пор не понимаем, как работает фотосинтез. И тем более мы не способны синтезировать молоко. Съедобное — да, вкусное — нет. Коровы и их родичи многие тысячелетия кормили, поили и одевали человечество, — он осекся, поглядел на зрителей и спрятал бумажку в карман. Продолжил совсем другим тоном. — А мы даже не потрудились толком изучить, чем они живут. Хуже того — мы отплатили им черной неблагодарностью! Если бы на каждую тысячу людей, которые спаслись, выжил бы хотя бы десяток животных! — Паркер раскраснелся, его круглые щеки под очками покрылись рисунком вен. — Я очень благодарен ферме Джонсонов, что они, когда ушли скрываться в подземелье, взяли и свой скот! Я ничуть не оспариваю решение многих ферм просто выпустить коров на волю — были тяжелые времена, мы не знали, как прокормить себя, о каком прокорме для скотины говорить? Вокруг Джонсонов был лес, им правда повезло. Наша ферма была тут, недалеко, в полупустыне. Еды не хватало даже людям. Мы приняли решение забить большую часть стада. Я сам это делал. Это самое страшное, что я делал. Это было племенное стадо, мы с ними работали. Они меня узнавали, подходили сами. Когда осталось последние пять коров, мы сохраняли их всеми силами. Двое умерло, хотя у нас оставались еще белковые брикеты. Мы болели цингой, у нас шатались зубы и выпадали волосы. Все витамины шли коровам. Но мы не подумали, что коров нужно защитить от радиации. Очень глупая ошибка, но мы ее допустили. Если нам дадут еще один шанс, никогда больше мы не будем так беспечны.

Паркер замолчал. Он дышал тяжело. Посмотрел на всех вокруг, словно только что сообразил, что сказал на публику.

Сдернул запотевшие очки, пробормотал: «Извините!» — и бросился прочь со сцены. Никто его не удерживал.

***

— Черт, надо что-то объявлять… — в небольшом закутке за сценой Лэнс буквально грыз ногти. — Прямо не знаю!

— До конкурса ты склонялся к Джонсонам, — напомнила Пидж. — У них были лучшие результаты по тестам, и лично Ирен тебе понравилась.

— Да, но я с ней только по видео разговаривал! — воскликнул Лэнс. — А не лично.

— А меня впечатлил таужирец, — продолжила Пидж. — Конечно, отдавать инопланетянину стратегический ресурс довольно сомнительно, но нам юристы Гарнизона помогут такой договор составить, что никакого риска. И Кальтенекер у них явно будет как сыр в масле.

— Но Паркер… — Лэнс покончил с ногтем большого пальца, недовольно выплюнул огрызок и перешел на указательный. — Квизнак, я очень не хотел ему отдавать Кальтенекер, он пытался ее украсть, в конце концов! Но ты слышала, как он говорил? Он мне тогда сказал, что скорее руку себе отрубит, чем что-то с Кальтенекер сделает. Ну вот… похоже, не врал.

— Мне тоже понравился Паркер, — кивнул Кит.

— А мне нет, — Пидж поправила очки. — Нет, говорил он мощно и все такое, но ты же не лучшему оратору Кальтенекер отдаешь. И даже не самому большому энтузиасту… сельского хозяйства. Ты отдаешь тому, кто лучше всего о ней позаботится и извлечет больше всего выгоды для всех. А у таужирцев бизнес-план самый, я тебе скажу, продуманный. Сначала они производят лекарство, потом...

— Да при чем тут бизнес-план! — Лэнс вцепился себе в волосы. — Просто… то, что он рассказывал… да и Джонсон тоже… Они столько пережили со своими коровами, столько всего для них сделали. А я что? Я просто купил ее, и даже не купил, она мне случайно досталась. И потом просто доил каждый день…

— И болтал с ней, и спас ее при взрыве Замка, и в медкапсулу пристраивал, — Кит похлопал его по плечу. — Ты тоже для нее много сделал.

— Какой я хозяин, если я ее брошу? — Лэнс, казалось, его не слышал. Глаза у него были на мокром месте. — Как я могу ее отдать в чужие руки, даже в самые лучшие?.. Она же мне доверяет! Она меня узнает! И вообще!

— Значит, не отдавай, — не убирая руку, Кит сжал его плечо.

Лэнс наконец поднял на него глаза и слабо улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, чико линдо**, но это так не работает. Я же уже всем объявил, что продам ее тому, кто лучше всего себя покажет, и конкурс вот этот собрал… Да и что я буду с ней делать? Она всем нужна, а у меня она просто так живет...

Пидж вздохнула.

— Ну так просто объяви, что сдашь ее в длительную аренду! Но по документам пусть она проходит по-прежнему в твоей собственности. Только не вздумай брать символическую плату! Учти, что если она в твоей собственности, а не на балансе Гарнизона, тебе еще корм покупать и всякое такое. Твое счастье, что до сих пор никто внимания не обратил на то, сколько она ест.

Лэнс похлопал ресницами, на которых уже высыхали навернувшиеся было слезы.

— А что, можно было и в аренду?

Пидж не выдержала и все-таки закрыла лицо ладонью.

***

...На месте бывших казарм Гарнизона, где когда-то последний оплот человечества четыре года держал безнадежную оборону, теперь мемориальный центр. Там стоят два памятника: «Памяти павших» — в виде огромной стелы, уходящей в небо. И второй — «нашим спасителям». На этом пьедестале красуется фигура коровы в натуральную величину.

Лэнс Макклейн, нынче уже старик, до сих пор иногда с гордостью шутит перед журналистами, что он всегда мечтал о прижизненном памятнике, и пусть памятник поставили не ему, а его питомице, он вполне этим доволен. Журналисты кивают и уезжают из симпатичного домика близ Гантута*** с очередной историей о знаменательном «коровьем тендере», которая с каждым годом обрастает все новыми фантастическими подробностями.

То, что рассказ героического Синего паладина изрядно расходится с имеющимся видео конкурса, никого особенно не смущает: людям нужны легенды.

___________  
  
* Тихоходка — это такое миниатюрное животное, на котором очень любят ставить опыты биологи. Возможно, в самом деле родственник таужирцев, чем черт не шутит.  
  
https://media.mnn.com/assets/images/2018/03/3Dstock%20tardigrade%20shutter%20cc.jpg.653x0_q80_crop-smart.jpg

** Лэнс называет Кита chico lindo — милый мальчик на испанском

*** Гантут — курортный город в ОАЭ. Да, он на берегу Персидского залива :)


End file.
